Sold Out
by paigelovesthejaw
Summary: Katniss is punished by President Snow,makes her one of the Capitol's pawns. She discovers one of her lovers has complete control of her emotional states. She sneeks out and sees something that makes her go crazy. Then she is locked in a fluffy white room. Where she has several break downs. The Capitol is torturing her for answers. But on what? She didn't do anything! Did she? ? ? ?
1. The First Client

"Katniss I won't let you do that!" Peeta yells.

"I have to! Otherwise Snow will make Prim!" I screech back.

"No, he won't. I will go."

"Peeta no! I will not let you!" I walk out of the room not wanting to hear what Peeta says next. He doesn't know how much I care about him. Snow said if I said no, Peeta AND Prim would be forced into the 'job'. I will not allow that to happen. I can't let Snow take everyone I love away from me. I know what I must do. I must become like Finnick, the man who Capitol women were all over, I must become one of the Capitol's sexual pawns. Snow said men adored me. What kind of men? Ones with nipple piercings and whiskers? Ones will my face tatooed on their chest? It disgusts me but I have to protect Peeta and Prim, even if it's the last thing I do.

How is it that they can live like that? I mean, live with themselves after they had an affair with a victor? I have my schedule in my hand. I stare at the first name, over and over again. It's Flavius, one of my Prep Team members. I can't believe he is my first 'patient', he actually bought me. Since when was he attracted to me? I can't believe this! I am one of the Capitol's sexual pawns and now I know my first patient is Flavius. How is this even happening?

I walk as silently as I can, so I don't wake my mom, to my room.  
I see an outfit Snow has for me laid out on my bed. It is a bright purple sports bra and short shorts. Purple, Flavius' signature color. Snow had my outfit customized for Flavius. I grab it and put it on. They are so tight. I grab my jacket and put those over it. I walk out of the house to the limo parked out front. I slide in and notice Prim in a guard's arms struggling. She knew about it. Peeta told her. "Prim go back in the house, now! I will be back."

"I am tired of you doing everything for me. I am not a little kid anymore, Katniss!"

"You can't help what I do for you! It is because I choose to! I will do what I want! Now, Prim get back in the house now!" I yell.

"Fine!" She screams as she runs into the house crying.  
I just made Prim cry. It was for her own good. She will be fine. She has mom and Peeta. He will keep her fed and healthy. I know he will. For me. He will do everything in his power to keep her happy and healthy, he knows he must.

We arrive in the Capitol after two sleepless nights. I look at my schedule for directions but there isn't any. How am I supposed to know where to go? All of a sudden Snow is talking to me. "Follow me, Miss Everdeen." I follow him staring at the ground. Regretting everything. How is it Peeta wants to bring children into this world? What will happen to them? There will obviously be punishments. I mean everything bad that Peeta and I did. If we have kids they will surely be punished and I am guessing the way they will. They would get reaped. Snow finally snaps me out of my thoughts. "He is your room. Your first patient will be here shortly." He says it all with an evil grin.  
I walk into the room and Snow shuts the door behind me. I take off jacket and lay on the bed. I hear the door open but I don't move. I know who it is not because of the schedule but by the light footsteps. "Katniss, I am not attracted to you." Flavius says reading my thoughts.

"Then why in the world did you buy me?"

"So less Capitol men can buy you. The more spots I take on your schedule the less spots are open for the Capitol to buy."

"Flavius... You didn't have to do this."

"I didn't want you to become like Finnick."

"Thank you." I whisper.

"Your welcome. Just do me a favor, please leave us, in the Prep Team, something to work with for your wedding!"

"I'll try."

I lay back down on the bed and stare at the ceiling. Flavius does the same. I interupt my own thoughts "How many spots do you have today?"

"All of them."

"So I can go to sleep?"

"Yeah."

I fall asleep in the mean time. I am back in the arena. I see Cato being eaten by the mutts, screaming for me to kill him. I see Glimmer's body bloated and bursting green goo. I see Marvel spearing Rue. I see Clove's dead body on the ground lifeless. I see Cato killing Thresh. Blood. Blood everywhere. Then finally I see Thresh on the ground lifeless, but Cato doesn't stop stabbing him. I see Glimmer's mutt. The green human eyes implanted in the mutt's eye sockets. I see Rue on the ground covered in flowers. I see Peeta almost dead by the river. I see the cave. The water dripping from the ceiling. I see Foxface's emaciated body. Her hand covered in Nightlock juice. Finally I am home. In district 12. I hear screams. Then I hear explosions. Explosion after explosion after explosion. I run outside screams for my father. Once I see the debris, I know he is gone. I fall to my knees and cry. I hold my head in my hands and cry.


	2. Why did he tell her?

"Run, daddy, run! Run! Please! I need you! Run!" I yell into the air. Mist moistening my hair. My mom grips onto the rope surrounding the area of debris. My sister clutching onto my leg, not even loosening her grip. "Mom, lets go!" She doesn't even turn her gaze. She just keeps staring at the mine. "Mom! Now!" Still, doesn't move. I grab her arm and drag her back to the house. Now, I turn to face Prim, whose face is wet from tears. "Prim, it is going to be okay. Go milk your goat."

"Okay," she says then turns to face me, "Katniss, is mommy gone too? She just stares into space, now. Who is going to take care of us?" She stares into my eyes, as I stare into her's. The eyes go on forever, deep eyes. Deep blue eyes.** Deep.**

"It will be okay, Prim. I will get food on the table somehow. The goat's cheese, we can sell some of it and we can eat some of it also. I promise you it will be okay." Then she turns and walks out to the back yard to the goat.

I turn to my mom. Then, she starts talking. "Katniss, wake up! Wake up, Katniss!" But, her voice is man-like. "Wake up!" At the words I try to open my eyes even more and as I do, the world changes. Now, I am on a silk bed, as wide as the room. Who needs a bed that big? No one. That is the answer, no one. Then, I look around and Flavius in the room pacing. Then he starts talking, "President Snow, is coming over in 5 minutes, and he is coming with one of your clients who out-bid me. I am so sorry, Katniss." He says and then continues his pace around the room.

"It is okay, Flavius. You did everything in your power to help me, and I know you don't want to lose all your money." I say, "Flavius, do you have a phone?" I ask him. I hope he does, I want to call Peeta.

"Yeah, I do. Why do you want it?" He says answering me, and asking me a question at the same time. What am I supposed to tell him? I'll just tell him. I mean he did help me out, by buying most of my slots. Might as well tell him the truth.

"I want to call Peeta." I say, in response to his question. "Peeta deserves to know." I say, as he hands me a phone. It is so small, and portable, unlike the one in my house, in the Victor's Village. I dial in Peeta's number, in his house, in the Victor's Village. He picks up the phone and talks.

"Hello, Peeta Mellark speaking. May I ask who this is?" He says.

"Peeta! Peeta, it's Katniss!" I yell into the phone.

"Katniss! Where are you? Who are you with?" Peeta says.

"I'm in the Capitol. I am with Flavius, a member of my Prep Team." I say, "Why did you tell Prim that I had the '_job_'? She was fighting with a guard when I was leaving. The only way I could get her inside was making her cry." I yell into the phone. "Why Peeta, why?"

"I'm sorry, Katniss, but Prim isn't a little girl anymore. She is 13, and has been reaped and watched us go through and come out of the Hunger Games. Don't you think she should be able to say goodbye to her sister? What if she never saw you again and never got to say goodbye to you? What if that happened? She saw you almost die! She deserves to know just as much as I do! And, if you won't tell her, I will! You know she isn't young anymore. She has a lot of knowledge. You should talk to her sometime." He yells back, "Goodbye, Katniss." He says those two words in the softest voice ever.

"Bye, Peeta." I say back and hang up. I fall onto the floor and start crying. I hold my knees close to my body and my knees hold my head in place and rock back and forth.


	3. You aren't who I thought you were

**Hey guys! I would so love it if you would review and tell me what you think! Sorry about how long I take to update I am really busy with homework and stuff. **

All I can think about is Peeta, Peeta. Why did he tell Prim? I miss him though. I have to do this him and her. That same question and train of thought replays in my head at least a million times, until I reach my new apartment where I meet my new client. I wonder if I know him. Snow interrupts my train of thoughts. "You see that black dress and heels over there? That is your outfit. You choose the hard way or the easy way. The easy way is: you get dressed yourself. The hard way is: some people will come in and get it on you. The Capital people who will be bidding on you will love your outfit!"

After he says that he walks out the room and shuts the door behind him. I walk over to the bed and grab the dress. It looks way too small for me-but that might be why the Capital people are going to love it. I take off my shorts and slip the dress on over my purple strapless sports bra that was customized for Flavius. I wiggle my way into the dress and right away I notice the dress is so tight it flaunts every curve on my body. It is way shorter then what I would want it to be. It is 6in. above my knee. The dress is strapless but I don't worry that it is going to fall off-it is so tight I doubt it will. It has ruffles on my sides. If it wasn't so tight and short I might have liked it.

I start walking towards the room the peacekeepers are telling me to go. I end up behind the stage where I was before the interviews. I hear Caesar Flickerman in the background screaming to the audience about me and that they could buy me tonight. Then he calls me and some guy directs me towards the stage. Caesar greets me and that's when he starts the bidding. "Well, let's start at $100!" He screams and every single one in the audience stands up.

"$200?" Five people sit down.

"$300?" Five more people sit down.

"$400!" Fifteen people sit down.

Someone in the audience yells, "$2000!"

Caesar responds, "$2000? Okay who's up for it?" Lots of people sit down. It is down to 20 people.

"$2500?" Five people sit down.

"$3000?" Ten people sit down so it is down to five people.

"$3500?" Three people sit down.

Another person in the audience yells, "$50,000!"

"$50,000? Okay are both of you two up for it?" Caesar asks. They both stay standing.

"$70,000?" Neither sat down.

"$100,000?"

I take a moment to examine the men. One has bright orange hair and is really fatty and short. His nose is long and eyes droop. The other has bright blue hair and is made up of muscle and is pretty tall. His nose is the right size and his eyes are bright with excitement and look familiar. They aren't Peeta's though.

"$100,000?" Caesar repeats. With that the fat man sits down. I am sold to the man with blue hair. I am pulled off the stage and am told to follow the man in the white suit with black sleek hair. I do as I am told. The man directs me to a large room and I enter it, but before I make it in the man squeezes my butt. I glare at him and he just smiles.

I get in and sit down on the bed. In fifteen minutes the man enters the room and comes straight over to me and kisses me directly on the lips. I don't kiss back but he slaps me so I kiss him back. I decide that I don't want to be slapped again so I kiss him back. The next thing I know he is on top of me trying to take off my clothes. When he tries I start to scream and scream and scream. He slaps me again. I still scream though and that is when he knocks me out cold.

The next thing I know I am awake and looking into the eyes I thought were familiar. I look down because I am extremely cold and I find that I am naked. I get up and put on my clothes and run out the room, but before I make it he grabs my arm and pulls me back to the bed. "I bought you. _You are mine. _Try that again and something bad will happen." The voice is familiar too. He shoves me onto the bed and is on top of me again. I reach up and pull on the hair it comes off so I know it is a wig. It reveals a layer of dark hair. I go to the face and pull off the fake layer of skin and it reveals a face I know. _Gale. _He punches me. I get off the bed and run into the bathroom and lock the door.

I start screaming and running around in the room. I go over to the sink and wash my face trying to get what I just saw out of my head. Gale just did that! I start screaming again and that's when someone comes in. I thought I locked the door. Answering my questions the peacekeeper shows me his keys, "Come with me young lady," he says. He grabs my arm and drags me down the hallway until we reach a door at the end of it. He opens the door and shoves me in the room and shuts the door. I get up and run to the door to try to get out but it is locked.

I examine the room and it has white mattress-like walls and floor and ceiling. I fall onto my back on it and find that it is more comfortable than my bed. I have heard about rooms like these. What did they call it? I don't remember all I remember is that it was for people with crazed minds. Do they think my mind is crazed? If they do then it probably is. At least I can sleep here without being assaulted.


	4. What did I do?

**Hey Guys! Please review! I would love it. Thank you so much. **

So Gale did that? Is he my next lover? Will he have full control over my moods and emotions? Questions like these just keep running through my head. When will the pain of betrayal leave? Is that what Gale felt like when I kissed Peeta? But Gale and I never had any relationship like that in between us did we? If so how come he didn't tell me if he had feelings for me?

The room is white, too white! My eyes hurt from the brightness. I guess my mind is just too crazed to have a normal life. A doctor wearing blue with pink hair comes over to me. "Miss Everdeen," checking her chart she continues. "I have been informed that you were," she checks it again. "Running around and screaming while you locked yourself in the bathroom. Is that true or false?" She asks me.

"Gale-Gale-Gale just hit me and be-trayed me? Why would he do that?"

"Miss Everdeen I need you to answer my question," she tells me more sternly.

"Umm…Running and screaming? I did those things. I miss Peeta. Can I go home now? Please? I miss him and Prim." I start. "Do you know why Gale did that?"

"Miss Everdeen, do you wish to speak with Gale to ask him yourself?" She asks. I shake my head furiously. "If you want me to stay with you so he doesn't do anything to you I can do that if it makes you feel more comfortable. That way you can ask him those questions without being scared. Do you want to ask Gale if I am with you?" I nod my head.

She checks her watch and goes out into the hallway and comes back five minutes later with_ Gale. _"Go ahead Miss Everdeen; I will stay the entire time." She reassures me.

"Why did you do this to me? Why, Gale, why? What did I do to you?" I ask, yelling practically.

"Katniss, because you betrayed me!" He yells. "I love you and I will always love you more than, Mellark!"

"You could have told me! We were in the woods all the time. You had your chance to tell me! Peeta would never hit me! You did! I hate you more than I hate Snow!" I turn to the woman that is still standing next to me. "Please get him out of here, out of my sight."

She grabs Gale and shoves him out of the room and tells him to get lost and to get a life. "What is your name ma'am?"

"Kennedy," she tells me.

"I like that name." I say.

"Sit down please, Katniss. There is something we need to talk about."

"What?" I ask. She looks down at her clipboard and pulls out a _Samsung Galaxy Note 10.1 _or at least it was in that box. She starts writing on the tablet like it was actual paper. She writes then looks at the clipboard then writes again that is how it is for the next 15 minutes.

"Okay, now on to the questions. Why did you pull out those berries?" She asks.

"I told you the answer when I was at my interview with Caesar." I say.

"Tell me again, Katniss. I need to write it down in my notes." She tells me.

"Because if I went home without Peeta, I would forever be in the arena. My heart belongs to him." I tell her and she writes something down.

"Why would you pull out the berries instead of killing yourself or having him kill you?" She asks.

"Because I know the same would happen to him. I didn't' want to feel that way and I didn't want him to feel that way either." I say. "I love him." I is the first time I openly admitted that I loved him.

"What about Gale? Why didn't you love Gale?"

"Fire plus fire equals destruction. I have enough fire of my own. What I need is the dandelion in the spring, the hope that life will only get better." I say. "Only Peeta can give me that."

"What do you mean by fire?"

"Hate." I say.

"Okay, can you tell me how Peeta is with you being here?"

"I had to. He didn't have a choice. I had to."

"Okay, how about your mother and sister? How do they feel about you being here?"

"I didn't tell my mother I left without telling her. Prim well she umm…well she was angry that I was coming here because otherwise she would have to. I never told her that if I didn't come, both she and Peeta would have to come. I wouldn't let them have to go through that. Prim is 13 now and she can't go through this. I can't even handle it that well. How could she if I can't?"

"Katniss, I didn't mean to pry into personal life. I have to follow Snow's questions by the detail." She whispers to me.

"I know."

"Okay, now, I think questions are done for today. You have to come with me to a different room now, though." I stand up and follow her through the hallway until we get to a room that has some sort of alphabet on it that I don't understand. "Go on in, Miss." I start walking in when Kennedy stops me. "I am so sorry about what is going to happen." She whispers.

Wait what is going to happen to me? Did I do something wrong that I don't know about? I am told through an intercom that I am supposed to sit in the chair. I walk over and sit down when I sit I get locked to the chair. My arms and legs are locked to the chair and the chair is bolted to the ground.

I scream until a doctor rushes in and puts some needle in my arm and leaves. I feel the morphling kick in: liquid going in to my veins surging to my heart with all the blood, pain seeping away to a deep place in my mind. I hear the door click but I am too far into daydreaming and morphling symptoms that I can't see who it is.

The person sits down in front of me and starts talking to me. I don't hear the question and I get the consequence. I get punched so hard my head is jerked. "ANSWER THE QUESTION!" I hear the person shout.

I didn't hear the question though. I get punched five times in a row. "ANSWER IT!" I don't and I get punched again and again and again until I am knocked out cold.

I wake up in the fluffy white room with Kennedy again. "I am so sorry." She says over and over again. I fall asleep again.


	5. I love him, he loves me right?

**A/N: sorry about how short the chapter is, I had really bad writer's block and a have a little bit of it right now. To the guest that reviewed: I chose the name Kennedy because I like it. I think it is pretty. Also, I am sorry about the long wait, as I said before writer's block. Please review!**

"What did I do?" I ask her

"You defied President Snow by pulling out those berries." She answers.

"Why did they hurt me? They gave me morphling and then asked me questions but I didn't hear it."

"I know." Kennedy says.

"How do you know?"

"I know because I was in the Hunger Games. Snow punished me, and because I did what I did I can never go back to my district."

"I didn't know," I mumble.

"I was a word short of becoming an avox."

I don't know what to say so I just sit there. Kennedy decides to break the silence.

"You know, I am from district 11. I was in the Hunger Games when I was 14. I am 21 now so what games was I in?"

"You were in the 67th, which was 7 years ago."

"I am supposed to ask you math and other subject questions to make sure you know how to operate your mind. You will do your work on the dry erase board over there." She says and points to the board that is on some sort of stand.

"Do I have to show you my work for the question you just asked me?"

"Yes." She says. "It will help me make sure you know how to operate your mind, like I said before."

I go over to the board and pick up the marker and start doing my work.

21-14=7 I write on the top of the board. 74-7=67 that is the work I used in my head so I hope she will accept it.

"Good, good. Next question, if President Snow was born in 1947 and it is 2012 how old is he? How many games did he miss?"

I go over to the board and write out; 2012-1947=65 and then 74-65=9. Then I turn to Kennedy and say "Snow is 65 years old and he only missed 9 games."

"Okay good!" She tells me. "President Snow and some other people will be visiting soon. I have to go, Katniss. Bye."

"Bye, Kennedy." I mumble but she is already out the door.

I decide to lie down on the floor and wait for Snow to come in. I lie there for about 30 min until he walks in. "Get up!" A guard yells. I get up right away. I don't want to get hurt. He pushes me over to the wall, while someone else puts me in shackles that are bolted to the wall. "This time you can't run off." My eyes bolt to the door as it creaks open. Gale. He comes straight over to me and tells the others to leave including Snow.

Gale knocks me out right away. I doze off.

I am back in the games. I experience every death but even more forcefully. I also experience something worse. Peeta and Prim are hanging off of a cliff. I have to pick one or the other. The one I pick is safe, the one I don't unfortunately, dies. _Peeta or Prim, Prim or Peeta, which do I save? How is this possible? _ First I hear Peeta speak, "Katniss, pick Prim, she has so much more to live for," then I hear Snow laugh in the background. Then he speaks, "You pick or I will pick."

_Prim or Peeta, which do I save? _ "Okay, too long, they both die." Snow says as part of the cliff breaks and they both fall to their death.

I wake up covered in sweat. I see Gale on the ground knocked out, wait how did he get knocked out? Then my eyes dart to Kennedy in the background through a window being stung continuously **(A/N: Is Katniss really awake? Or is it a dream within a dream?...) **Then I see her fall to the ground, convulsing. Then green goo bursts out of her. "No!" I scream.

A guard walks in and checks on Gale, he checks his pulse and shakes his head no. He is gone. Something inside me jumps and the other falls. I am both happy for his death but sad at the same time.

"I think they should just get the answers out of her now. I mean we need to know about the rebel's plan. Plus Snow needs to make the announcement about the victors going back in the arena soon." The guard says.

"Am I awake?"

The guard turns to me and gives me an amused face and says "Yup."

So the only person in the whole Capitol who wanted to help me is dead. Kennedy is dead and I am awake.

I look around for some paper and a pen. I can find out how to send the letter to Peeta. I will get it there. No matter how much it takes.

_Dear Peeta,_

_I miss you! I love you, you need to know that. Don't look at the capitol address in the corner. I am here but it isn't how it is supposed to be. I am going to be tortured for answers about a "rebel's plan" I know this because I have over heard things but I don't know anything and they keep asking for the real reason for me pulling out the berries. And worst of all Snow is going to send the victors back into the arena! I don't know the rebel's plan and I don't know if you know ANYTHING about it but you need to do SOMETHING! _

_ Love, Katniss_

**A/N: I decided there is going to be POV's now. So…**

**PEETA's POV:**

I eventually wake wishing Katniss was here. I start getting ready when I hear a knock on the door. I look out the peep hole so I just don't open it up to paparazzi. It is the mail man. I never get mail. I open it up slowly and he hands me a letter, not a bill or the usual stuff that comes from the capitol.

I look at the handwriting on the envelope. It is Katniss'! I open it careful not to rip it. I need to have her address so I can get her back or at least send her a reply. I open it and start reading:

_Dear Peeta,_

_I miss you! I love you, you need to know that. _

She loves me. She loves me back.

_Don't look at the capitol address in the corner. I am here but it isn't how it is supposed to be. I am going to be tortured for answers about a "rebel's plan" I know this because I have over heard things but I don't know anything and they keep asking for the real reason for me pulling out the berries. And worst of all Snow is going to send the victors back into the arena! _

That means he is going to send her back to District 12 and we will be going back into the arena. We will be fighting for our lives, again.

_I don't know the rebel's plan and I don't know if you know ANYTHING about it but you need to do SOMETHING! _

_ Love, Katniss_

What am I supposed to do? Haymitch is always drunk. Looks like I will be taking an adventure. I hear a noise from the kitchen and I walk down to see what is going on. The last thing I see before I am knocked out cold is my mother charging at me with a knife.

**A/N: What happens? I don't know don't ask me! Haha. So… I like this guy but I don't think he likes me back but here is the thing. One of his classmates was talking to me and my friends and she was like. "You and him, have something going on between each other" and she made a heart with her hands. Do you think he likes me? I don't think so but IDK? **


End file.
